The Story of the Kuranriidaa (discontinued)
by NarutoandSouthPark
Summary: The life story of Mi Bunko, the next Kuranriidaa, which is the leader of the clan. She finds a love of Gaara, youngest son of the fourth kazekage, will it all turn out well? Will her parents approve?
1. Chapter 1- The Meetings

"Please?" Mi questioned her parents as they sat on their rather expensive looking chairs in the hall of the Bunko clan.

"We've already told you Mi, you can't be in the ninja academy." Kenta answered the girl, his daughter.

"But why?" The young girl tried to argue but she needed a reason, hence the question.

"We don't want you getting hurt." Amaterasu answered her, a caring smile over her lips as she looked to the man that had their food.

"But I'll be careful!" The five year old said.

Kenta sighed, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder, "It's not that easy, you know your mother is carrying your little brother and sister and she can't become stressed." He said, staring into the eyes of his daughter.

Mi's lip quivered, ever since her mum had become pregnant she never got what she wanted. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!" she yelled, causing the woman with the rather large stomach jump.

"MI!" The father yelled, but it was too late, the young girl with the traditional and oversized kimono had ran away from the Bunko hall, running out of the Bunko compound and into the depths of Sunagakure.

The girl soon stopped at where some kids were playing football in the sand. She smiled slightly and looked at the ball that had rolled over to her. "Hey mind passing the ball?" Someone questioned her.

"U-uh sure!" Mi answered the boy, tapping the ball with her foot, seeing it land right in front of the boys two feet.

"Nice pass posh girl." The boy smirked.

Mi's lips curved down slightly, "I-I'm not posh, my parents are the heads of the Bunko clan." She said shyly. The boy's eyes had widened and he bowed.

"S-sorry!" he said.

"U-uh… I'm Mi, Bunko Mi." Mi said, holding out one of her hands for him to shake.

The boy stared at her hand, "But… You're rich, why would you want to touch my hand." He said, making Mi giggle into her hand.

"Just shake my hand." She said, the boy cautiously putting her hand in hers and being made to move his hand slightly by Mi moving his hand up and down and then letting go. The boy had gasped.

"I TOUCHED A RICH PERSON!" He yelled to his friends, making them surround the red haired girl.

"I-I have to go home, the sun is setting." Mi stated, pushing past the crowd of people and running away from them, actually going the wrong way.. And it was already night.

She gave a slow sigh of relief to be away from them, adjusting her kimono before accidently walking into someone, "O-oh sorry." She stuttered. She looked at the person she had walked into, seeing a boy with red hair and unusual black marks around his eyes, almost like eyeliner. Of course she never really spent much time outside of the Bunko compound so she didn't really know anyone but the Kazekage.

"It's okay." The boy's voice came and destroyed her track of thought. She smiled lightly and looked over him again, seeing him as about her age.

"Is that you're teddy?" she questioned him, picking up the bear that was sat beside him.

"Oh yes, thank you." The boy said, slowly taking the bear from her hands. But the girl's attention was more drawn towards the Kazekage standing behind the boy.

"Woah." She muttered, staring at the most powerful figure in Suna, he was standing right in front of her, she couldn't hold her joy. "HELLO KAZKEAGE-SAMAAAA!" she yelled, grinning widely. The man gave a slight roll of the eyes.

"Hello." He stated, making Mi blink. The Bunko clan was always so nice to each other unless drunk. She really didn't understand the rather unsocial behaviour she was being displayed. Although she considered it to be an act in front of his possible son, she didn't know and was too shy to ask.

The girl's eyes soon shifted to behind her when her protective guardian, Toru. "MI-SAMA!" he yelled at her until putting a hand on her shoulder, "We should go back to the compound." He then said and looked up to the Kazekage, bowing slightly, "Sorry for the bother." The white haired man said.

"I wanna stay." Mi said with a frown.

"Mi, we discussed this, you're not skilled enough to deal with the world." Toru said, pushing the girl in the direction of the Bunko compound.

Mi soon was lead into the hall again, looking at her mother and father then sighed and sat in her smaller chair that looked exactly like the taller chairs her mum and dad sat upon. Her red hair shook with her head when she refused some food.

"Mi..." Kenta said, looking towards her daughter. "Me and your mother thought about it and if you stop running away from us then you can go to the ninja academy." He added.

Mi gasped, jumping from her chair and hugging him.

"But Toru will be going with you and will be sitting in the classroom." Kenta added. The red head girl nodded at this, finding it reasonable.

"Do the other kid's guardians go to school with them?" she questioned.

"Other kids don't have guardians." Amaterasu answered her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Well why do I have a guardian?" Mi asked.

Kenta kneeled in front of Mi, "When we die, we are intrusting you as the leader of this clan. You are to be taken care of as our first child to make sure you have the potential to take care of the whole clan." He said, petting the girls head.

Mi smiled and hugged her father close to her, obviously the young girl hadn't really understood him, she only really knew she was getting to go to be a ninja.

"Mi do you understand? You're going to be the Kuranriidaa one day." Amaterasu told her, then wincing slightly at a child kicking at her stomach.

"Are you-?" Kenta questioned.

"Not yet." The pregnant woman smiled, her hand placed on her stomach where she had felt the baby kick. Mi's eyebrow had risen, wondering what they meant, but she decided she would leave it alone until they were ready to tell her the truth.

"Mi, it's getting late, you should go to bed if you want to be ready for the ninja academy." Kenta smiled, making Mi grin and follow Toru since they had to share a room, just in case something happened to the future Kuranriidaa.

"Mi-sama, are you ready for bed?" Toru questioned, Mi had walked out the bathroom, in her baggy blue sleeping wear.

"Yes Toru-sama." Mi answered and lifted her arms up.

Toru smiled slightly and picked up the small girl and placing her into her bed, "I told you it's not Toru-sama."

"Oh, sorry Toru-san." Mi sighed, getting herself under her covers and cuddled her little stuffed wolf, smiling slightly, "Good night." She said, watching Toru turn off the light and go to sleep in his own bed.

"Mi-sama, time for breakfast." Toru muttered to the sleeping girl. Mi had sat up and yawned, jumping out the bed with her stuffed animal, following Toru to the dining table.

"Where's mum?" she questioned the man, making him smile slightly.

"She's in hospital with your dad." Toru answered.

"Oh, are they injured?" Mi questioned.

Toru shook his head with a chuckle, "Let's just say when you get home your little brother and sister will be here." He smiled.

Mi smiled happily and began to eat the toast in front of her, "What are their names going to be?" she asked.

"I don't know Mi-sama, your parents will tell you when you get home from the ninja academy." The white haired man said.

"Okay!" Mi said happily, finishing her toast and jumping from the chair. "Toru-san, should I wear my kimono or normal clothes?" she asked her guardian.

"I would suggest normal clothes since your kimono is supposed to only be worn around the Bunko compound." Toru answered. Mi nodded, going to her room to get changed.

After getting changed into a blue zip up jumper, a black strapless shirt under it of course, and a pair of three quarter length blue pants and of course her ninja sandals. She was being lead there; since she didn't really get out of the Bunko compound she needed Toru to show her the way.

"Toru-san, how far away are we?" Mi questioned, smiling slightly.

Toru sighed, "We're here now." He stated. Mi's smile had turned into an excited grin. "I have to talk to the teacher, you can go talk to the kids." Toru had said, and then waved at the young girl, leaving into the building she would be learning in.

Mi had begun to search for people to talk to, accidentally walking into the red haired boy again. "O-oh hello!" Mi smiled.

"Hello there.." The boy answered her, making the girl grin.

"What's your name? I'm Mi Bunko!" Mi told the boy, bowing in respect.

"I'm Gaara." The boy answered, nodding his head, obviously not being brought up to respect others like she was.

"I'm new here." Mi stated, lacing her fingers in front of her body. She made it seem like she was confident, but there was fear and nervousness in her eyes. Of course Gaara wasn't able to spot it. But both looked towards the school when the bell rang. "Would you like me to show you to class?" Gaara questioned the girl.

"Yes please." She giggled, following the boy to the class and gasping at the size of the room and how many desks there was. "This room is so big!" she laughed.

"This is actually the smaller room." Gaara stated, making her gasp again. Although Mi was looking around the room she hadn't actually noticed Toru sitting in the corner of the room and the kids walking to their seats. She had waited for the sensei to come into the room.

"Hey I'm Ai." A boy smirked, standing in front of her.

"I'm Mi!" She grinned, bowing to him slightly.

"Don't bother with stuff like that." Ai had smirked rather widely, which had struck slight fear to the girl.

"AI COME UP HERE AND STOP TRYING TO STEAL THE CHICKS!" A blue haired boy, who went by the name of Sho had yelled. Ai had grumbled slightly, but pat the girl's shoulder and walked to his seat next to the blue haired boy.

As the sensei walked in he looked at the girl with an almost fatherly smile, she could tell she was going to like this man teaching her about the ninja world.

"Guys, this is Mi Bunko, I want you to treat her nicely." The sensei had said towards the class, "Go take a seat wherever you want."

Mi had looked around, taking the empty seat next to a brown haired boy that kind of reminded her of the Kazekage. She looked over the boy, not really impressed by his appearance. "I'm Mi." she muttered to the boy.

"I'm Kankuro." The brunette smiled, but then looked back to the sensei.

"Today's lesson is emotion." The sensei said. The female realized being a ninja wasn't at all what she thought it was.

[Five years later]

"Squads are going to be, Mi, Ai and Sho. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." The sensei had said, but Mi had zoned out after hearing her name, not exactly caring for anyone else in the class. She really only cared that she was being stuck with two complete idiots. She had changed her appearance since she was a five year old. She wore a rather tight dress, a pair of black sandals and her newly obtained headband sideways over her hair. She liked to seem unique; most people there didn't even wear their headbands on their head, which seemed to her like a weird thing to do since the word head was in the name.

"Your senseis will be here for you at some point." Their old sensei said, putting his paper down and opening the door, a few sensei's coming in and most the people leaving, only leaving Mi, Ai, Sho, Temari, Kankuro and the one Mi had been liking for five years, Gaara. Even just a mere glance at him sent her heart fluttering. Since being in the ninja academy though, she had learned to hide emotion and actually learned what some emotions meant.

She blushed as dark as her hair when she realized for the time she was thinking she was staring at Gaara. She quickly looked at her desk where her sketch book was sitting. She blushed at the rather detailed doodles of Gaara she had done.

"Hey Mi." She heard Sho say, making her slam the sketch book closed.

"Hey Sho." The read head girl sighed, her eye sight going back to Gaara's face. Sho followed her line of gaze and smirked slightly.

"Take it you like Gaara?" he questioned, making Mi's whole face turn red. "HAH! KNEW IT!" Sho yelled at the colour of her face.

"N-no!" Mi protested, but sighed, "Yes."

"You know he's the one tail, Shukaku." Sho frowned.

"Yes."

"And you know if you dated him your parent's would kill you."

"Yes."

"And you know-"

"YES I KNOW!" Mi said, starting to get annoyed by him.

"Sorry!" Sho said, raising his arms defensively. "Hey were's Toru?"

"Toru-san's at home protecting my brother and sister." Mi answered, shaking her head slightly.

Sho raised an eyebrow, taking the seat beside her, "So is it your brother becoming Kuranriidaa or is it still you?"

"Me." Mi sighed, "It's a lot of pressure." She said, resting her head on her arms.

"I would say I know but I don't know." Sho said, chuckling slightly and patting her back.

Mi smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Sho smiled, seeing her as adorable. Of course it may have been secret he really did like Mi but he never dreamed of telling her, she did like Gaara and it would be wrong for him to come in between two people in love… Even if Gaara didn't really show he liked people, or like people… Sho doubted their relationship would go so well if Gaara continued to act like a murderer and continued to murder people. Okay, Sho really didn't think Mi and Gaara would be a good couple, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that. Although he began to think Ai was going to be that guy when he watched him stand in front of Gaara.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Ai yelled at the red haired boy. Gaara only blinked slightly, not understanding what he meant. "YEAH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MI!" Ai added. Sho looked away from the scene, not wanting to see Ai getting beaten up into a pulp. Mi's face seemed to be bright red, of course, who wouldn't be embarrassed about someone yelled that you liked someone in front of people.

Gaara glared slightly, not liking how he was yelling in his face, the cork off his gourd had flew off but had been caught by a blue haired sensei walking in. A cigarette was in the corner of the sensei's mouth, "I'm here for Ai, Sho and Mi." He said rather darkly. Mi, Ai and Sho all gulped in unison, quite scared of their sensei, although they will have to spend the rest of their lives training with that man.

"That's us." The three said quietly. The sensei took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I'm Yuu Sora, you can call me Yuu-sensei, we'll go get to know each other over some dango's." he smiled.

"…I like this man." Sho said.

"FREE DANGOS!" Ai yelled, running to the side of the blue haired sensei. Mi's eyebrow rose, not believing a man who seemed so dark could be so kind, especially for a Suna ninja.

"Let's go." He said, leading the way to the dango shop, the three genin following behind him.

"So- um- Yuu-sensei?" Mi questioned, making the sensei look at her with a raised brow, his cigarette back in the corner of his mouth.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you act so mean before?"

"I like to have a good first impression!" Yuu anwered. Mi blinked, their sensei seemed like a complete idiot!

"WE'RE HERE!" Ai yelled, running in and sitting down at a table for four. Mi and Ai sat by the window and Sho sat beside Mi and Yuu beside Ai.

"What can I get you four?" A woman dressed in hardly any clothes at all asked them, holding a note pad in her hand and a pencil behind her ear.

"Well I'll have some Kuri Dango." Yuu said.

"Anko Dango." Mi said.

"Hanami Dango." Sho said, quite scared that she was able to get away with wearing such skimpy clothing.

"And I will have some Kibi Dango." Ai smirked.

Sho had shaken his head, "Out of your league." He muttered with a slight grin.

"Yuu-sensei might have a chance." Ai laughed.

"I'm married." Yuu corrected him, "And I have two kids."

"NICE YUU-SENSEI!" Ai said, "I could have a girlfriend." He said, grinning at Mi.

"How about… No." Mi said, glaring towards the boy. Ai raised his hands defensively.

"Just saying."

Sho watched the lady with the lack of clothes come back with the dango's and placed them on the table, "Would any of you like a drink?" she asked.

"No." The four answered and waved at her as she left.

"So tell me about yourselves." Yuu smiled. "Sho why don't you start." He added.

"Um.." Sho said, "You first sensei." He said, hoping to get out of it.

"Oh, well I'm Yuu Sora, I'm 28 years old, I have a wife and two kids. My dreams are none of your business. I like quite a few things and dislike the others. Okay Sho!" He smiled.

"Fine, I'm Sho Takashi and I'm 11 years old. My dreams are for my parents to be proud of me. I like to cheer people up and I like food. I dislike being called emo because of my hair style or being lazy. My specialty is medical ninjutsu, I know it sounds girly but I like to help people." He sighed.

Yuu nodded slightly, "Ai." He said.

"I'm Ai Susumu! I'm 12 years old. My dream is none of your business, I like girls and THAT GIRL IS SO CUT-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Sho yelled

"Oh um, I dislike being alone.." Ai scratched the back of his head.

"Mi?" Yuu questioned.

"I'm Mi Bunko and I'm 10 years old. My dream is to become Ambu. I like drawing and working on my weaponry." She said, getting out her sketchbook and pencil. "I dislike being known because of my family and being under pressure." She said, obviously referring to the fact she was going to be Kuranriidaa one day.

"Hm, alright." Yuu said, actually having finished his dangos. Ai stared out the window and Sho looked at his lap. Mi found this quite an interesting sight and began to draw Sho and Ai, using each side of the piece of paper to do so.


	2. Chapter 2- Food Causing Trouble

Ai looked over the sketch she made, a smirk over his face at her rather good talent. "Hey Mi." he muttered, making Mi look up from her sketch, "I like you're drawing." He smiled, making Mi blink, not thinking he had the capability of being nice without flirting.

"Thanks." She smiled. Yuu blinked at their nice behaviour to each other, wondering if they had something going on. He looked over to Sho and wrote down on a napkin 'Do those two date?' Sho looked at the napkin and chuckled, shaking his head. Yuu nodded slightly and both blue haired boys looked towards the now joking pair.

"I don't know anymore." Sho muttered.

"You're so funny Ai!" Mi giggled, making Ai smile softly.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AI AND MI?!" Sho questioned, making both of them looked at him.

"We're being friendly, duh." Mi said, sticking her tongue out at Sho. But the red heads face began to match her hair as she watched a certain boy enter the dango shop.

"Hey Gaara!" Sho waved, earning an emotionless stare. "Heh see that, he looked at me this time." He smirked.

"You're so gay." Ai grumbled.

"HEY!" Sho frowned.

Of course while the two boys were bickering Mi was staring towards the red head, a pink tint over her cheeks. But she frowned slightly when the waitress with the short clothes bend over to look at him, a spark of jealousy came over Mi's eyes. Yuu noticed and looked to where she was staring, a small smirk.

Gaara looked over to the girl, his hand raising slightly, one finger moving, telling her to come towards him. Mi's eyes widened, pointing towards herself questionably, earning a nod. She placed two fingers in front of her lips, water spinning around her body as she appeared in the chair in front of Gaara since she had used the water to teleport.

She gasped at Gaara's tight grip on her arm, he dragged her into the bathroom used by both genders since it was just a single room.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned, then squeaked at the blood now running down her neck as he had bitten it. "GAARA!" she screamed, her hand about to make contact with his cheek if it wasn't for his sand. But his hand connected with her face.

"DON'T EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" he growled. Mi only nodded solemnly, her hand pressed against where he had hit her. She then watched the sand grab her wrist, then pull her hand away from her cheek. She shivered when Gaara's lips were close to her ear, "Mine." He muttered no emotion in his voice when he said this, then left the small room.

She only stood there for a minute, wondering what had just happened. She was claimed? She looked in the mirror above the sink then gasped at the mark that had been left and would be impossible to hide. She shook her head slightly, wiping her neck with some tissue paper to get rid of the blood and sighed, opening the door and sitting beside Sho again.

"WOAH!" Sho yelled at the mark on her neck, making her cover it with her hand.

"Nice try Mi." Ai smirked, grabbing her hand and pinning it to the table. Sho slowly poked his finger on the mark, making her shake her head slightly, attempting to get him off. Sho smirked slightly, making Mi use her other hand to try and hit him but looked at the sand that had stopped her hand, making Ai and Sho laugh.

"Guess he doesn't want you to hurt yourself." Sho laughed. Yuu simply frowned, wondering what the red haired boy was really doing.

Mi looked over her wrist, watching the sand wrap itself around her wrist as a bracelet then the rest of the sand disappearing back over to Gaara. "Heh, owned." Ai said using a play on words, owned as in she was now Gaara's and that she had been defeated. Mi quickly growled, but stopped and bit her lip when the sand tightened around her wrist, obviously this was like punishment for doing something against his deciding.

Sho looked over to Mi, raising a brow at her lip that was bleeding from her biting it so hard, then looked at her arm to the sand, seeing her arm being squashed, not enough to break anything but just to cause her quite a bit of pain. Mi looked at her arm when the sand loosened so she was no longer in pain. "I'm going home." She stated, running out of the dango shop and to the Bunko compound.

"Is everything alright Mi-sama?" One of the clan members asked. Mi put on a fake smile and hid the sand bracelet from them.

"Everything is perfectly fine Katsu-san." She answered before trying to run past him bust frowned at the water stopping her. "I SAID EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" she screamed, making Katsu gasp and let her go.

Mi ran into her empty house that was really only used at night when her mum and dad weren't in the Bunko hall.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she heard her brother and sister yell, running as fast as they could towards her.

"GINA! HIRO!" Mi yelled, hugging them both.

"ONEE-CHAN, HIRO HIT ME!" Gina frowned, glaring towards her brother. Mi smiled sadly.

"Hiro, don't hurt your sister." Mi said, ruffling their hair up. Hiro and Gina blinked at their older sister's sadness. "I'm going for a shower." She sighed, petting the twin's heads and walking towards her bathroom.

Mi started he shower, setting it to cold. She sighed slightly when she looked in the mirror, a red mark on her cheek from where Gaara had slapped her and the mark on her neck. She would call it a love bite but it was Gaara, Gaara doesn't love anyone or anything. She put her hand on her neck, shaking her head slightly and then removing her purple button up dress and looked in the mirror again. She sighed at herself in the mirror in her blue bra and undies. She looked at the sand that was slowly climbing up her arm before slamming her hand into the wall, trying to get the sand off. The sand retreated to her wrist. "Gaara." She growled, staring at the sand. She sighed when Gaara didn't appear. She took off her bra and underwear before stepping into the cold shower.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom the twins were sitting down rather confused. "Hey Hiro?" Gina questioned her brother.

"Yeah?" Hiro turned his head to her.

"What was that mark on Onee-chan's neck?" She frowned.

"I don't know… WE SHOULD ASK DADDY! DADDY KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Hiro grinned, making Gina nod and the two ran out their house and to the Bunko hall.

"DADDY!" The twins yelled, making Kenta's eyes widen.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled rather worried.

"Mi has a weird mark on her neck and one of her cheeks has a hand print!" Gina explained. Kenta's teeth gritted, he never thought that his daughter would be the one who Gaara chose.

"Bring her here." He commanded the five year olds.

Mi stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She was annoyed about how the sand hadn't come off her wrist. She put her dress back on, just in time to get dragged away from her little brother and sister. "Hiro! Gina! Where are we going?" She laughed.

"Daddy wanted to see you." They before said simultaneously. It always scared Mi when they spoke at the same time.

As she was dragged into the Bunko hall she bowed towards her father, "What is it?" she questioned.

"Show me your neck." Kenta commanded, Mi sighed and let him look at the mark on her neck. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Gaara." Mi said quietly so it sounded just like a muffle.

"I didn't hear you."

"GAARA DID IT!" she yelped, the sand on her wrist tightening so it was painful. Kenta gritted his teeth, standing up from his Kuranriidaa chair and pushing past the girl and the twins. "DAD WAIT!" Mi yelled after him, trying to keep up to him by running but the grown man had longer legs than her and is able to take longer strides in his steps.

Mi followed her dad to the Kazekage office. "Kazekage-sama." Kenta said, making the Kazekage look up from his paper work.

"Hm?" he questioned.

"Dad, stop it-" Mi tried to say but was cut off by the angry man known as her father.

"YOUR SON HAS DECIDED HE WANTS MY DAUGHTER!" Kenta growled. The Kazekage rose a brow and looked at Mi.

"Ah haha…haha… Very funny dad." Mi said, her hand covering the mark on her neck and her wrist with the sand on was behind her back.

"Show me your proof." The Kazekage said, standing up from his desk. Mi uncovered her neck, the mark now bright red and then let him see her arm. The sand sat there on her wrist, not moving like it was but just sitting there. "Hm." The fourth Kazekage sounded. "I suggest she just does what Gaara says, he could just grow out of it. Or of course she could be permanently shackled to Gaara." He said, looking towards the sand on her wrist. Mi gulped slightly, well maybe if she did what he said he might not have the sand around her wrist all the time.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT HER TO GET RESPECT FROM THE CLAN LOOKING LIKE THIS?!" Kenta yelled.

Mi frowned, "Wow, rude dad." She huffed, folding her arms and looking away with her eyes closed. The Kazekage shrugged, taking Mi's headband off her head and putting it around her neck, perfectly hiding the mark. Mi blinked, and then frowned, wondering why she never thought of this. Kenta made a small grunt of approval, waving for his daughter to follow him back to the compound. Mi followed her dad, but quickly left him when she saw one of her only friend's in Suna that was a girl, Temari!

"Hey Temari." Mi muttered, raising her hand in a wave kind of manner. Temari gave one of her usual grins. But when she looked at Mi's wrist, seeing the sand bracelet, she rose an eyebrow. Well, obviously Gaara doesn't tell people about these things!

"Is that Gaara's san-?" Temari began to question, only to be cut off by Mi.

"Yes, yes it is." Mi said, a blush forming on her face, finding it rather embarrassing. Of course, she was going to have to put up with it. Temari noticed her embarrassment, so decided not to question her, but she was curious, asking Gaara wasn't going to get her anywhere though…

Mi tilted her head to the side, both being silent for a while before Temari spoke up. "Me, Kankuro, Gaara, Sho and Ai are going to eat dinner together later, would you like to come?" she asked, smiling slightly at her. Mi's eyes widened at the thought of going out with friends, with Gaara there. What would he do to her? Would he slap her again? Would he use his sand to make her leave? Well, she would just have to find out!

"I'd love to go." Mi said with a smile, earning a giggle off of Temari and her ruffling her hair.

"We don't really know where we're going to go for dinner-" Temari started, but the red head quickly interrupted her.

"I'm sure Kin-kun won't mind making dinner for us all." Mi grinned.

"Kin-kun?"

"Oh, he works for my father, chef for Kuranriidaa." The red headed girl answered the blonde, using a very sing-song type of tone. Temari gave a smirk like smile, giving that as a sign that that would be okay.

"Fine, I'll go tell everyone to meet at your place around eight-ish." The blonde girl smiled, causing Mi to look at the time, seeing it was only seven, she waved off her friend before running home.

"KIN-KUN! KIN-KUN!" Mi's yelling filled her kitchen, the blue haired man that was asleep in the corner of the room quickly stood up.

"I'M AWAKE! DON'T FIRE ME- Oh it's just you Mi-sama! What can I get you?" Kin said, closing his eyes and smiling towards the young girl.

"My friends and I are going to eat dinner together at eight and I need you to make it." Mi grinned to the chef, who looked at the large clock in the kitchen.

"It's already seven… How many people?" The blue haired man questioned.

"Well, six including me… But I guess I could help you cook it!" The red headed, ten year old smiled. Of course, she noticed Kin's staring at her wrist of sand, but he chose not to ask.

"Alright, but I want you to cover that sand, can't have it in the food for guests!" Kin grinned, the man was a child on the inside, which is probably why Mi chose him to be her favourite chef! Mi grinned back at the man, taking an oven glove and putting it on her hand where the sand was, which was her left, luckily. Well, she was right handed, so it makes everything easier for her.

Kin tapped his chin as he flicked through the recipe book. "What shall we make, Mi-sama?" He questioned. Mi slowly slid beside the man, staring at the recipe book too. Mi lifted her finger, placing it on the page to the recipe for Tonkotsu Miso Ramen. Kin laughed, "Well, how about I just make that and you can make a dessert." Mi nodded, then grabbed the recipe book for desserts.

"Vanilla Kiwi Kanten… huh… Sound's easy!" Mi grinned, then got to work at making it.

[At Eight]

Cups of tea on the table, food nearly ready. Everything was prepared for the knocks at the door. Mi quickly put the oven glove on one of the counter tops in the kitchen and ran to the door. She opened it, revealing Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Mi grinned at them and opened the door wider so the three could walk in. Temari walked in first, then Kankuro and then Gaara. The three of them were greeted by Kin.

"Oh so YOU'RE Kin." Temari said, earning a nod off of the blue haired man. "I expected you to be a lot older and… fatter…" she said. Kin chuckled.

"Very stereotypical!" Kin smiled, leading the three to the dining room. Temari obviously thought he was cute, the man's blue hair stopped at his shoulders, it almost covered his right eye. His eyes matched the bright blue colour of his hair, plus his eyes showed so much kindness. You could tell one day this man would be a great father. He was only sixteen, that was just 4 years older than Temari. But, the only problem was, Kin had a girlfriend, well, Temari could probably fix that, but she wasn't going to!

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Mi smiled and looked at the door, slowly opening it to reveal her two teammates. "Hey guys!" Mi grinned, opening the door wider to let in the pair.

"Nice house~" Ai said, his voice rather flirtatious. Sho just rolled his eyes.

"Ai, just go to the dining room." Mi threatened. Ai simply raised his hands defensively and walk to where he heard talking. Sho followed behind as well as Mi.

"I must ask sir, how do you manage to wear black in the desert?" Kin had questioned Kankuro, placing a bowl of the ramen he had made in front of him. Kankuro shrugged, he was surprised he didn't get sun stroke all the time because of his black suit.

"It looks cool." Came his, very stupid answer. Temari glared towards her brother.

"Kankuro, try to act at least half intelligent." The blonde female said to the boy, who only rolled his eyes and began to eat the ramen that was now placed in front of everyone at the table.

"WOW THIS IS GOOD!" Kankuro yelled, but his voice was rather muffled by the food that was in his mouth.

Gaara rose his non-existing eyebrow, picking up the chop sticks that sat beside his bowl and tried some himself. He was almost surprised that he liked it. And if Gaara liked it, then everyone would probably like it. Everyone did. This caused Kin to become rather embaressed at the compliments that he was receiving.

"I've always liked a guy who could cook." Temari said, Kin only shook his head at her, his smile not disappearing.

Ai smirked, "I can cook~!"

"Please Ai, insta ramen doesn't count." Sho said, rolling his eyes. Ai glared at his teammate, earning a glare back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN EMO BOY!"

"DON'T CALL ME EMO, PRETTY BOY!"

The two where face to face. You could practically feel the hatred right now.

"Guys! Stop fighting in my house!" Mi yelled to the pair, but it wasn't heard since the pair where screaming insults at each other.

"SPINELESS ROACH!" Ai screamed.

"MAN-HO!" Sho yelled back.

"YOU ARE NOTHING!" Ai then yelled, standing and towering over Sho. Sho then growled and stood up too.

"SAYS YOU! IF YOU DIED NOBODY WOULD CARE!" The blue haired boy spat. Ai gasped rather dramatically, but both of them shut up when sand had travelled to their feet.

"Your yelling is hurting my head." Gaara growled, everyone then became scared.

"DESE- what happened?" Kin had said, picking a rather poor moment to burst in the room with the plates of Vanilla Kiwi Kanten. Mi laughed nervously, everyone had learned that having Gaara, Ai and Sho in the same place was a bad idea.

"I think we'll skip desert Kin-kun."


End file.
